digilegents
by Meteor Gin
Summary: during their travels, the LW stumble across a long forgotten legend, ancient, even to Lucamon's time, a secret, known only by a chosen few, what happins when it turns out to have unexpected side effects. 01x04
1. Chapter 1

"it's so hot" Takuya groaned as they walked through yet another desert

"well, we are in a desert" Bokumon retorted

"how much farther" JP wined

"I'm not sure" he stated

"what!" they all screamed

"I'm not framilyer with this area" he said

"but then why were we fallowing you" JP asked

"I don't know" he said flatly

"huh" they all yelled

"hey look there's the ocean" Neemon said

"what" Takuya asked, as they all turnd around

"oh, lets go swim" Zowy suggested

"yeah, we could all use it" cheered Takuya

"that will only waist time" Koji remarked

"but once we're all refreshed we'll be able to travel at top speed" JP argoude

he thought about it as they all stared at him with puppy dog eyes

"oh, all right" he gave

"Yay" they all cheered

* * *

><p>They were all either playing in the water or sitting by the shore, then Tommy noticed something<p>

"what's that?" he asked

They all looked to where he was pointing

There was a island with a big mountain in the center

"could that be Vile Island, I thought it was only a fairy tale" Bokumon gasped

"what's Vile Island?" Takuya asked

"Vile Island is a ancient, mythical island, said to be one of the few remaining fragments of the original digital world, but supposedly, after the world was reborn it began to float around, and became impossible to find" Bokumon explained

"original digital world?" Zowy questioned

"yes, according to the story the digital world was once vary different then it is today, wilder, and more random, and it goes on to say that there was a ancient evil, trying to destroy that world, and when the evil was stopped the digital world was reborn" Bokumon said

"so who stopped it" asked Koji

"no one knows, this would have happened long before the world was divided by the beast and human type digimon, those were not even terms back then" Bokumon told them

"do you think maybe someone on that island would know" Takuya asked

"could be" Bokumon said

"you know there's a chance someone there could give us derections, and mabey we can find something out wile we're at it" Takuya suggested

"sounds good to me" Zowy agreed

"it's better than wandering around lost in this deserd" JP poited out

so they all agreed, and with that they swam over to the strange island

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

They had reached the shore of the island and were huffing and puffing for air

**-x-X-x-**

**-After a wile-**

"all right, I'm going to take a look around" Takuya announced after making a miraculous recovery wile the others were still resting

"hang on, I'll go with you" Tommy said as he got up to join him, then the began to walk off

"wait, I want to go too" Zowy cryed running after them

**-x-X-x-**

The three began to enter the thick woods near the shore

**Zowy's POV**

"what's this" I wondered as my eyes fell upon what looked like a baby's dreamland

They even had a ton of cradles everywhere and giant stacking blocks (forgot what there called), and toys hung from trees and there was a bunch of baby digimon

"look at all these baby digimon, they're so cute" I squealed

"wow, there's even toys growing form the trees like fruit" Tommy awed

"hey, look at this, the ground is like a trambleing" Takuya shouted as he jumped up and down

"hey, your right" Tommy said as we began to join him as did the baby digimon

**"HEY! What do you think your doing with my babys!"** someone yelled as we all sopped jumping

We all turned to look at a Electmon that looked very angery

Then suddenly he attacked

We quickly ran out of the way

"hang on pal, we jest wondered over" Takuya tried to reason

"I don't care how you got here jest get out!" he yelled sending of another attack

"wait hang on, we have as much right to be here as you do" I suddenly yelled

"No!, you don't! I'm the care taker for this place and come to think of it what are humans even doing here" he screamed as he continued his attack

"we're the legendary worriers" Takuya said smugly

"what are you talking about" electmon was confused he had stopped attacking and now simply stud there eyeing them suspiciously

"we're here to save the digital world" I said

"yeah right, that still doesn't explain you being on this island" he growled

"we got lost and came to ask for directions" Tommy cryed

"hmph. Well, you won't find those on this island, its special unaffected by time yet the location is constantly changing, this makes it too difficult to keep track of the outside world" he grunted

"hmm…that does make sence" I thought

Then he attacked again but this time a stray shot hit a near by mountain and some rocks began to fall over the baby digimon

Everyone gasped, but quick thinking paid off on Tommy's part as he quickly sperit evolved and saved the baby digimon and turned back

Electmon gasped "then what you said befor was true"

"well, yeah" Takuya said

"hmm…perhaps I misjudged you, thanks for saving the babys, and sorry I attacked you" he began to cool down

**-x-X-x-**

**-after things cooled down a little (and introductions)-**

"so electmon, I herd about the moving thing but what do you mean about time" I asked

"well, straner things then a moving island happen here, are you aware of this story surrounding this island" he asked

"well, yeah, we got a basic summery, any way" I told him

"then you know the world was not always like this, well, some of the digimon that died back then, after their digi-eggs hatch here, there memories begin to 'grow' back, so to speack" he explained

"huh, there memories can return, I've never herd of that" I exclaimed

"though it only happens with cretin digimon though" he said

"cretin digimon?" Tommy asked

"the ones involved in what happened all those years ago" he clarified

"oh, yeah, that's another thing we were curious about, do you know anything about who saved the world, or even what happened back then" Takuya asked

There was a silence as he stared at us with old tired eyes, which he then slowly closed as he then said "I do know them, they were human children much like you"

We all gasped

"they had digimon partners by their side, they were called the digidestend, in fact its funny you bring that up here, this is where they first arrived in the digital world, and were they hold their closest ties to" he went on

"digimon partners? Digidestend?" I asked

"yes, the first digidestend I ever met was a young boy named TK, a bit younger than your friend Tommy, at the time, and his partner patamon, it happend a lot like today, they were good kids, the 8 of them, they helped repair primary village before they left the digital world back then, they had more of them too, i never met the rest myself but i've herd rumars. but I wonder why…" he trailled off as he became lost in thought

"what is it? " Tommy wondered

"they had been visiting us recently but stopped about seven months ago, not long after, a number of digimon started disapering around the island" he said worriedly

"what!" we all said in unison equally shocked

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takuya's POV**

"What?!" we all cried out.

"Wait, I thought this all happened a long, long time ago how is it possible that they're still around!?" Zoe questioned him first.

Electmon let out another sigh. "As I said before, this island exists outside of the realm of time, no one knows why, how, or when it happened, although some think it's because of the strong connection between the digimon and digidestend rooted on this island." He explained.

"Okay... but what's this about digimon disappearing?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, it's strange, they're there one day gone thee next, last I heard in the most resent case an entire Yokomon village had become a complete ghost town over night, no one knows how or why..." He said.

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. _'an entire village gone over night...? that's terrible...'_ I thought.

"You think it has something to do with the digidestend?" Tommy asked him.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they once stayed in that village, but what that could have to do with them disappearing is a complete mystery to me. If anyone knew anything it would probably be Leomon." Electmon said.

"Leomon?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, he's a great role model to all digimon, he's very involved with the concerns of the digital word. He used to help those kids out a lot." Electmon said with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"So what are we gonna do now Takuya?" Tommy asked me.

"Well, first I'm thinking we'll meet up with the others, then maybe if we can convince them we'll go pay a visit to this Leomon." I told him.

"But how will we find him?" Zoe asked.

"uh, well, um..." 'Ouch! I hadn't thought it out that far...' I cringed.

They both let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I cried, even though I already knew.

"Nevermind Takuya, we'll figure something out after we meet up with the oth-" she let out a gasp and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, what's wrong Zoe?" I asked as Tommy and I stared back at her confused.

"Th-that.." she stuttered and pointed up at the sky.

We followed her finger to the sky and instantly let out shocked gasps of our own.

"Hey!-isn't that-?!" Tommy asked. I gulped and nodded-there was a huge column of smoke coming from around the area we had left the others.

"Let's hurry!" I told them and started running.

They nodded and followed after me.

It was defiantly not a good idea for everyone to get separated on a unfamiliar island with disappearances happening out of blue and if there is one sure-fire way to do just that or worse, it's a fight. Knowing this we quickly increased our pace as fast as we could.

When we got there, sure enough the surroundings were trashed with no one in sight. The smoke had come from a large crater a little distance into the nearby woods.

I let out a grown. _'dammit koji! where'd you guys go?!'_ I thought as I rubbed my head.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><span><em>meteorgin: ok, so I think the next one will be a flash back in Koji's POV, only problem, that's about all I've got except maybe one idea, the one other thing I have decided is that it's not going to have to do with the disappearing digimon... per say... you'll be able to tell.<em>

_though it's actually the battle I plan to do its self that's the problem... oh well..._

_please review, ideas appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meteor Gin: sorry for taking so long, school started really getting to me and I couldn't even think about how to continue this but now I've got a whole summer with not much to do, so yeah...**_

_**When I first started this chapter I got confused on my progress and thought I was wrighting chapter 3, so if something doesn't add up, it's probably something I missed when I edited that.**_

_**It's still around the usual length, sorry, I'm trying to work on filling the page up more but I'm just so bad with details...**_

_**Hopefully my spelling has improved at least a little now that there's a spellcheck.**_

_**Well, tell me what you think, I know I have a tendency to overlook stuff once there out of my head**_...

**Wile Takuya and the others were meeting electmon...**

Back on the beach the constructed a campsite wile Bokomon tried to remember any other information from the old story's.

"Ah!" He suddenly cried out, making Neemon scream.

"What is it Bokomon?" JP asked.

"I jest remembered" He replied "the children were called digidestined and they each were supposed to posses a unique quality or characteristic of some sort or something like that, I don't remember, but they each had one and at the end after defeating the evil their power was supposed to remain and protect the digital world, I think. File island was to become a place digimon and humans could come and visit each other after that, according to the story." Bokomon explained.

"But the digital world got into trouble again, so either the story was adjusted, whatever they used wasn't strong enough, or something happened." Koji pointed out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Koichi murmured .

Suddenly Patamon, who had been sleeping on Bokomon's head let out a yawn then slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around.

Finally his eyes landed on something and opened wide. Then he started flying away.

"Wait! Patamon where are you going?!" Bokomon called running after him with all the others trailing behind.

Patamon flew over to some ruined telephone booths and landed on one.

"Telephones? What are they doing here?" Koji questioned.

"Don't know." JP said then notice Patamon was now eyeing something behind him.

JP looked over his shoulder and gasped at what he saw.

"Hey guys? Are those what I think they are?" JP asked pointing at three graves.

They all turned around and let out gasps themselves.

Walking over to them Koichi said " there's an inscription! And it's written in Japanese! 'We'll never forget you', 'Whamon', 'Piximon', and 'Chewmon'." He read.

A thick silence spread over the group till it was broken by a deep, unknown voice.

"They were digimon who sacrificed themselves for the digidestined when they first arrived to fight the dark masters." The voice informed them.

"Leomon!" Patamon was the one to identify him as they all turned to face the speaker.

"I imagine it was probably Mimi or TK who made the graves." Leomon continued.

"Dark masters? Mimi? TK?" JP asked the new arrival.

"Two of the digidestined, and one of the many challenges they had to face." Leomon informed them.

"You knew them?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, most the digimon here knew them, though I only met the later group more recently ." Leomon answered.

"There was more than one group of them?" JP asked with wide eyes.

Leomon chuckled at his reaction.

"The digidestined have spanned the globe for decades." He informed them.

"WHAT?!" That manger to effectively shock everyone, even Koji had forgotten to maintain his cool composure.

Leomon chuckled some more before asking "so, I'm guessing you all are Ophanimon's warriors?"

"You know Ophanimon?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, the three celestial digimon kept in close contact with the digidestined on this island, they were the ones that came up with the program that created the spirits of the legendary warriors in case in the distant future their powers would again be needed. As a long time ally of the digidestined I have had the privilege of working with them all this time." Leomon told them.

Every one of them sat in silent shock of what had just been reviewed to them.

"They created the spirits?" Koichi at last found his voice, though it was soft.

"Indirectly, yes, you could say that. The digidestined posses a great number of gifted minds, skilled with computers. Izzy, in particular, probably understands more about the digital world then just about anyone..." Leomon explained.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing, all this and I thought they were only a legend or a fairy tale." Bokomon was shocked.

"Well, it's been a very long time to the outside world, it isn't that surprising that their story turned into something like that. No one has really come to this place other then the warriors and the three celestials and maybe a handful or two of other digimon over the years." Leomon excused.

"The legendary warriors came here?" JP asked.

"Once or twice, they hadn't been the legendary warriors at that time, though they did stay in contact over that time." He went on.

"So where are these digidestined now?" Koji asked.

"Hmm... Well, they've been investigating the cause of the disturbances in the digital world since we first got word of the war between the beast and human type digimon, we lost contact with them not long ago, I believe that normal time would put it not long after Cherubimon turned. I'm afraid I'm unaware of their findings, however they left the warrior spirits just in case anything should happen. I do remember however that they were looking into the possibility that an outside force may be responsible for the instability in the digital world." Leomon explained.

Just then there was a loud cry and the next thing they knew a Megaseadramon emerged from the water and started attacking them.

"What the?!" JP shouted as he jumped out of the way of an attack.

"No! Not another one!" Leomon shouted in rage.

"Another what?" Koichi asked.

"Recently, an increasing number of digimon have begun to lose their minds on this island. They suddenly start slowly forgetting things till they lose all sence of self and go on a rampage, afterwards they're digieggs seem unable to hatch!" Leomon explained.

"What?!" Koichi voided everyone's shock.

Suddenly from behind them appeared three more digimon. Bokomon identified them as Monochromon, Thunderbirdmon, and Boltmon.

"Oh dear, Boltmon is a mega level digimon!" Bokomon cried.

"Leave him to me. Leomon digivolve to... Saber Leomon!" Leomon shouted as he digivolved and attacked the Boltmon, the others were surprised but quickly digivolved themselves.

Beetlemon went after Megaseadramon.

Lobomon took on Monochromon.

And Loweemon chased after Thunderbirdmon.

Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon ran off to hide.

Beetlemon and Loweemon ended up getting separated in the course of their battles.

Lobomon finished off the Monochromon within a mater of minutes and went to assist Saber Leomon.

He digivolved to Kendogarurumon and attacked but Boltmon dogged and countered.

However Saber Leomon took the attack instead and then used the last of his strength to send the enemy flying with his move "howling crusher" before dedigivolving back to Leomon from taking a direct hit when helping Koji.

Realizing he was in over his head, Koji digivolved back to Lobomon and helped get Leomon away from the area followed by Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon.

When Boltmon came back he was angered to see his opponents had escaped and ran off to continue his rampage after destroying the area in his frustration, kicking up a large cloud of sand in the process.


End file.
